


Ma non so più cosa sento

by innominecarbohydrates



Series: Pensavo fosse il Writober e invece era un calesse [Writober 2019] [4]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Breathplay, Established Relationship, M/M, Power Play, Psychological Trauma, Sanremo 2019, Smut
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-25 20:29:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20918144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innominecarbohydrates/pseuds/innominecarbohydrates
Summary: «Volevo vedere se...avevo 'na mia teoria, insomma.»-EDIT 8/10/2019: modificata la parte finale, altrimenti non si spiega una certa cosa (che per me che sono l'autrice è chiara, ma magari per voi lettori no)





	Ma non so più cosa sento

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: breathplay  
Contesto: post-serata dei duetti Sanremo 2019  
Commento dell’autrice: le note importanti sono alla fine, poi capirete perché.

> _ Now you're mine _
> 
> _ But what do I do with you, boy _
> 
> _ I'll take your heart _
> 
> _ To kick around as a toy _

«Sei stato bravissimo», gli sospirò Ermal tra i denti, prima di ricatturargli il labbro inferiore. «Perfetto...» Ma sciolse subito quell'accenno di bacio, per sussurrargli: «Avevo i _ brividi_, Bizio...» e poi ricatturarlo in quell'abisso che erano le sue labbra, in una scia di baci famelici come quelli che li avevano condotti dalla porta del camerino di Fabrizio - cui Ermal l'aveva accompagnato con la scusa ufficiale di fare quattro chiacchiere a fine puntata - e poi dentro, a camminare scompostamente, l'uno addosso all'altro a mangiarsi a vicenda, con le bocche e con le mani, le dita altrettanto affamate che solcavano pelle e schiene e strattonavano la stoffa elegante che li aveva fasciati per l'intera serata, e di cui ora sentivano il gran bisogno di liberarsi, guaine troppo strette per il loro desiderio. Non si preoccupavano neanche troppo del fatto che qualcuno avrebbe potuto sentirli, coperti com’erano dalla musica e dal casino del dopofestival.

Ermal si era chiuso dietro la porta con una manata distratta, ma Fabrizio ve lo spinse improvvisamente contro, fermando ogni altra sua volontà di detenere il controllo della situazione.

La sorpresa durò poco, perché si disciolse subito in un nuovo piacere che diede alla testa ad Ermal, come Fabrizio lo trascinò con sé in un bacio ancora più profondo, la lingua che bruciava contro la propria e il fiato sempre più corto, il calore che premeva e premeva, dando vita propria alle sue mani che non sapevano più cosa accarezzare, dove fermarsi.

Fabrizio fece scivolare una gamba tra le sue, distraendolo dal movimento morsicandogli il labbro inferiore. Così gonfio per quei baci, un frutto morbido, non potè che seguire l’istinto, e glielo morse fino a far gemere Ermal _ anche _per quel leggero dolore, fino a sentire sotto i denti il sapore ferroso delle stille di sangue. Gli ricatturò la bocca in un altro bacio, spinto dalla voglia di far sentire anche a lui quel sapore, leccandogli il palato.

Il singulto che Ermal gli regalò gli fece spingere un poco di più quel ginocchio in avanti, contro il bacino dell’altro.

Come lo sentì divincolarsi appena, Fabrizio gli prese i polsi e glieli alzò sopra la testa, fermandoli con una mano, facendo scendere l’altra lungo il fianco e tenendo la bocca impegnata a torturargli un lato del collo, a partire da un punto che entrambi conoscevano molto bene. «Eri un angelo, mentre cantavi, Ermà...un angelo...»

Ed Ermal ansimava, perduto ormai ogni controllo; aveva persino dovuto chiudere gli occhi per non perdersi lui del tutto. Una nota più acuta vibrava nell’aria, ogni quando s’inarcava un po’ di più, sotto le carezze che Fabrizio aveva spinto sotto la camicia, facendolo fremere non soltanto per il palmo freddo, e col bassoventre andava a sfiorare inavvertitamente quella gamba in mezzo alle sue. Non riusciva nemmeno a tirare giù le braccia, indebolito da quella spirale di piacere che lo teneva bloccato, e gemette profondamente quando Fabrizio gli alzò una gamba, avvicinandola al proprio fianco con una carezza lasciva che fece scontrare le loro eccitazioni.

Fabrizio gli leccò la gola, lento, per godersi appieno il pulsare del pomo d’Adamo che andò lesto a mordergli. «E guardati invece adesso...» E fece proprio quello che aveva appena detto, alzando gli occhi sul volto dell’altro.

E sentì di amare quella vista: le guance e le labbra rosse come non gliele aveva mai viste, gli occhi dischiusi e liquidi, il respiro corto e tremante. Non sembrava affatto un angelo, per niente; pareva più un dannato in mezzo alle riprese della sua personale tortura. Fabrizio quasi non poteva crederci che uno come Ermal - orgoglioso, a tratti scostante, fermamente convinto del controllo sulla propria persona - fosse capace di ridursi in uno stato del genere. Era distrutto, completamente annichilito, abbandonato.

Sconfitto. Ed estatico nell’esserlo.

_ E invece l’ha fatto. Perché sono stato _ io _ a fare tutto questo. _

Una soddisfazione nuova gli infiammò il petto, all’idea di essere stato l’artefice di una tale meraviglia.

Ermal si era ridotto a un disastro _ per _ lui, si era sottomesso _ a lui _ perché era stato lui stesso, Fabrizio, ad imporglielo, e a _ vincere_, e ora lo guardava con la stessa intensità con cui un devoto avrebbe guardato il suo patrono, col _ bisogno _ che praticamente gli si leggeva in faccia di essere ancora toccato a quel modo, anzi, _ di più_. Gli stava dando la propria vita - la propria libertà, di cui era strenuamente geloso - nelle sue mani senza che Fabrizio nemmeno gliel’avesse chiesta, e forse si sarebbe anche fatto condurre all’autodistruzione se solo lui gliel’avesse suggerito, mormorato con la sua voce che aveva capito essergli fatale tanto quanto i suoi tocchi che lo facevano capitolare.

E Fabrizio bruciava dalla voglia di scoprire se sarebbe successo.

Con un bacio veloce, lasciò contemporaneamente la presa sui polsi e sulla gamba di Ermal, afferrandolo poi per la giacca e portandoselo dietro, verso l’immancabile divanetto su cui piombò seduto, trascinandosi addosso l’altro cantante.

Chissà perché c’era sempre un divanetto nei camerini, che poi non erano chissà quanto grandi, ma era una curiosità passeggera e del tutto irrilevante, stupida rispetto a quello che lo stava aspettando.

A cavalcioni su di lui, Ermal aveva ripreso a baciarlo, seminando piccoli baci sul suo capo, le guance, la fronte, gli zigomi dove si attardò per un secondo, tenendosi fermo con le mani al volto di lui, alle spalle - non che non riuscisse a contenersi del tutto, con le mani di Fabrizio a scorrergli sui fianchi e per la schiena, a dondolarsi appena, dandosi un minimo di sollievo, con quei mugolii che gli sfuggivano dalle labbra ormai ardenti.

Fabrizio lo lasciò fare, godendosi quei piccoli gesti di riconoscenza; si sentiva magnanimo, quasi, ma l’inguine sfrigolante gli ricordò quanto fosse impaziente e desideroso di testare quella sua teoria.

Pollice e indice, gli catturò il mento, conducendogli delicatamente la testa in modo da far allacciare gli occhi ai suoi. «Perché adesso, Ermalì...non fai un’altra cosa con quella tua bocca, eh?» Continuava a carezzargli col polpastrello la linea della mandibola, facendolo fremere, illanguidire lo sguardo, specie quando gli carezzò le labbra, piano, calmo come la sua voce. «Co’ ‘sta bocca da angelo che ti ritrovi...» Gli sorrise, per spazzare via ogni sua resistenza. «Tanto so già che sarai bravissimo pure in questo...»

Ed Ermal, il respiro trattenuto dal fatto che Fabrizio gli sfiorò la gola in una carezza languida, trovò tuttavia le forze di fargli un mezzo sorrisetto. «Non penso ci sia molto altro che non farei per te, Fabrì...»

Fabrizio lo ricompensò con una carezza fra i ricci, che sapeva piacergli tanto quando le faceva, e un bacio schioccato in fronte. «Dove lo trovo un altro così...», gli mormorò in lode all’orecchio rovente, la sua voce calda che lo fece sospirare e fremere come previsto, e con un ultimo bacio sotto il lobo, in quel punto che lo fece tremare tanto da fargli stringere un braccio per mantenersi, lo scostò appena da sé, spostandosi lui di lato.

Si contorse per distendersi sul divanetto, il collo sul bracciolo e un braccio fuori da esso, mentre Ermal, che gli aveva fatto spazio tra le sue gambe, era già andato ad armeggiare con la chiusura dei suoi pantaloni.

Fabrizio non si perse uno solo dei suoi movimenti, svelti, quasi a scatti, le dita tremanti e il labbro che si mordicchiava per riflesso. Lo intenerivano soltanto, riempendolo di una tenerezza che si poteva provare solo quando si vedeva qualcuno obbedire per amore. Si slacciò un paio di bottoni del colletto, rendendosi conto in quel momento di quanto lo sentiva stretto, e di quanto si sentisse accaldato.

Aveva paura, Ermal? No di certo, visto quant’era stato sicuro, fluido, nel chinarsi su di lui, e senza un solo rimarco ironico dei suoi. Glielo vedeva nel lucchichio dei suoi occhi ancora più scuriti dall’eccitazione e dall’adorazione, che tutto quello che voleva era avere da lui ciò che si sentiva di concedergli, e dargli in cambio _ tutto _di sé, senza riserva alcuna, sangue, viscere e ossa.

In ogni caso, Fabrizio aveva avuto la sua risposta. Gli aveva chiesto di prostrarsi per lui, e Ermal aveva obbedito volentieri, col sorriso sulle labbra.

Le stesse che gli fecero scattare la testa all’indietro, facendogli sfuggire un lungo gemito dal fondo della gola, prima che aprisse la bocca a prendere disperatamente più aria perché Ermal gli stava succhiando via pure quella.

La testa prese a girargli, tanto che dovette chiudere gli occhi mentre si sforzava di respirare a un ritmo regolare, una mano fra i ricci di Ermal per distrarsi dall’istinto di inarcarsi. «Così..._sì_...»

Ermal gli strinse un fianco in risposta.

Fabrizio sospirò, annebbiato dal sollievo, e mosse di poco la testa, strofinando la nuca sul tessuto ruvido del divanetto. Be’, l’aveva pur detto che Ermal sarebbe stato bravissimo anche in quello.

Una sequela di pensieri scoordinati prese a rincorrersi nella sua testa, seguendo il piacere che scemava e s’innalzava come onde del suo mare personale, dall’acqua calda e piacevole come il bel calore della bocca di Ermal, della sua lingua sulla sua pelle più sensibile, gli schiocchi e i respiri pesanti attutiti dalla musica e dai bassi che, seppur soffocati, giungevano in quella stanza dall’esterno, ma non riuscivano affatto a zittire la sarabanda che aveva nella mente.

_ Quella _ era la degna chiusura del suo cerchio, altro che il concerto a Trento. Col nuovo disco, ancora reduce dal successo a Roma e gli strascichi dell'Eurovision, se non gli bastava tutto quello a dargli una cascata di adrenalina, avere Ermal tra le sue gambe, così arrendevole e _ volenteroso_, sentiva che l'avrebbe portato a un passo dall'onnipotenza.

Riparì gli occhi, e i led accesi sul soffitto gli colpirono la vista già ipersensibile.

In un lampo di fuoco bianco, il camerino svanì.

_La musica era più alta, insistente, i colori confusi e più brillanti, il vociare alle sue orecchie scoordinato e pressante, l'aria soffocante, e lui sentiva tutto amplificato, persino i capelli appiccicati alla faccia, i vestiti alla pelle, la bocca della persona inginocchiata tra le sue gambe, e la sensazione di frenesia che gli stava risalendo alla gola bruciata, facendolo boccheggiare, e che lo stava portando in alto, così in alto, a un passo dal baratro, e lui era quello che voleva, a cui anelava così disperatamente…_

_ Cazzo_. Fabrizio strattonò Ermal per i capelli, tirandoli verso l'alto, e lui capì il segnale e obbedì, lasciandolo a un passo dall'orgasmo.

Lo guardò in una muta domanda - _ Ho fatto qualcosa di sbagliato? _ \- con il respiro tirato e le labbra lucide. I ricci gli ricadevano scompostamente, non si era nemmeno accorto del ricciolo che gli pendeva sugli occhi. O forse sì e non voleva sistemarselo?

Quale che fosse, Fabrizio dovette quasi farsi violenza per non dargli un bacio sulla punta del naso. «Non è niente», gli disse, la voce roca e il fiato rovente che gli battevano contro i denti. Leccandosi le labbra asciutte, gli passò una mano fra i capelli, facendo poi scivolare le dita a grattare delicatamente la nuca.

_ Sei stato bravo _, gli diceva il suo sorriso, ma non poteva aspettare ancora. «Puoi...» Si schiarì la gola improvvisamente ingolfata. «Puoi fare una cosa per me, È…?» Sentiva l'apice scemare pian piano, e non poteva sprecare tempo a pensare.

Fortunatamente per lui, Ermal decise in fretta: «T'ho appena fatto un pompino, a 'sto punto chiedi pure...». Sogghignò, ma lo sguardo adorante era restato.

Fabrizio volle baciarlo, ma non c'era tempo. Magari dopo.

Gli prese una mano, e se la portò alla base del collo, a contatto con la pelle.

«Stringi», gli disse solo.

Gli guardò l'altra rimasta al fianco, sperando che capisse l'antifona.

Ermal guardò come uscito da un sogno prima la propria mano alla gola di lui, poi quella ancora libera. Poi Fabrizio, negli occhi dilatati e attenti, bramosi. «Sicuro?»

Fabrizio annuì una volta sola. «Sì.»

Ermal parve soppesare la sua scelta, per qualche secondo, poi annuì a sua volta. «Va bene.» Si posizionò meglio, avvolgendogli il collo in quella mano e prendendogli l'erezione con l'altra.

Fabrizio stesso sentiva le proprie vene pulsare contro la pelle calda di lui, a un ritmo accelerato ora che stava per ottenere di nuovo quello che voleva. L'onnipotenza, il passo dal baratro. Una sensazione a cui ci si poteva fare in fretta l'abitudine...diventare una dipendenza.

La musica gli risuonò più forte nelle orecchie per un istante, sentì l'appiccicume del sudore e della polvere incollati sotto i vestiti.

Ermal iniziò a premere con le dita sul collo, e a stimolargli l'erezione con l'altra mano.

E Fabrizio avvertì la ripresa di quella discesa eccitante, che lo fece sospirare e reclinare il capo, istintivamente…

Poi Ermal strinse di colpo la mano attorno alla gola, e il fuoco dal basso gli risalì a fargli sfarfallare la vista, tutto si amplificò un'altra volta, e mentre boccheggiava, ché quel minimo d'aria non gli bastava già più, Fabrizio sentiva l'arrivo sempre più vicino, sempre più vicino…

Cercò quello che voleva cercare in quella tempesta di stimoli, ma non lo trovò, e ne fu felice…

La presa sulla sua gola si tramutò in una morsa.

L'istinto di sopravvivenza fin troppo allenato gli fece portare una mano a quella di Ermal. «Erm...», crepitò la sua voce, non ancora macchiata dalla paura.

Ma Ermal non parve udirlo. Aveva anche smesso di muovere l'altra mano, e ora Fabrizio percepiva un freddo che invece di rinfocolarlo gli stava invece facendo precipitare lo stomaco, come se ci fosse qualche cosa che non andava.

E qualcosa non andava decisamente, giacché Ermal non lo mollava. «Er...» Fabrizio non riuscì a terminare la frase che gli girava impazzita in testa - _ lasciami andare Ermal che stai facendo lasciami andare cazzo vuole uccidermi _ \- così portò entrambe le mani a cercare di staccare la sua, ma inutilmente. Ermal stringeva e stringeva.

E i suoi occhi erano vitrei come non mai.

Con quel poco di lucidità che Fabrizio sentiva non stargli ancora scivolando via nell'ovattato oblio, alzò una mano e gli menò un ceffone.

La testa scattata di lato, le mani cadute via ad aggrapparsi al divano per non cadere, Ermal riprese improvvisamente a vedere.

Voltandosi lentamente, ancora stordito per il brusco risveglio, vide il compagno accartocciarsi su se stesso, mani alla gola; che tossisse gli arrivò alle orecchie come da un lungo tunnel.

_ Oddio, no. No. NO. _ «Fab...Fabbri, mi dis...» _ Mi dispiace?! Che cazzo ti dispiace?! _ «Vado a prenderti dell'acqua», si risolse infine Ermal, scapicollandosi da quel divano senza neanche guardare in volto l'altro.

* * *

Ormai ogni eccitazione era sfumata via. Non si curavano neanche della musica all'esterno, ancora ben presente, mentre sedevano ognuno su un cuscino del divanetto, Fabrizio risistematosi e col secondo bicchier d'acqua alle labbra, Ermal con le sue nascoste dietro le mani intrecciate, chino coi gomiti sulle ginocchia.

Fabrizio accartocciò anche quel bicchiere e lo mandò a raggiungere il gemello sul pavimento, esalando un lungo sospiro. Stava bene, adesso.

«Mi spieghi perché l'hai fatto?»

Avrebbe dovuto farla lui quella domanda. Ma aveva pure senso che gliela facesse Ermal. «Volevo vedere se...avevo 'na mia teoria, insomma.»

Si schiarì la voce, passandosi una mano sulla gola - gli doleva ancora un poco, e chissà se i segni delle dita dell'altro sarebbero scomparsi prima della mattina dopo. «Hai presente la sensazione di quanno stai sul tetto del mondo, ma a un passo dal baratro? 'na volta che l'hai provata, e poi sparisce, non ne puoi più fare a meno. È allucinante come ti faccia stare bene, specie se sei uno che potere non ne ha mai avuto. Così la cerchi continuamente. Anche con l'aiuto di...be'...» Esitò, ma solo perché gli doleva parlare. «'o sai, ormai...»

«Okay, e quindi?» La voce di Ermal era fredda e salda come l'acciaio.

Fabrizio deglutì di nuovo; gli faceva ancora male. «E quindi credevo...che pe' come sto messo mò, per il successo che sto avendo, la sensazione fosse quella - di avere tutto in mano, dico, di sta' sur tetto der monno. Ma non c'era quel baratro che sentivo da ragazzo, quando...quando 'sta sensazione era fasulla, e nun c'avevo un bel niente...e quindi ho pensato, _potrei ricascarci di nuovo_, capito?...»

«E così», mormorò Ermal, «volevi vedere se la sentivi ancora. Se ne eri ancora dipendente».

Fabrizio esitò, poi annuì. «Sì», disse, dato che l'altro non poteva vederlo, ma come al solito era riuscito a leggere le sue intenzioni prima ancora che le formulasse a voce. «Sì, è così.»

«E l'hai sentito ancora?»

«...no.» Fabrizio non riusciva comunque a sentirsi meglio.

Si sentiva piccolo e meschino, anzi: aveva letteralmente usato Ermal, annebbiato anche dalla foga del momento, e per quante giustificazioni potesse portare avanti, il nodo che gli stringeva lo stomaco non era nient'altro che il disgusto per se stesso...

...ma anche un po' di paura, per quello che l'altro aveva dimostrato di saper fare. «E tu, Ermal? Che t'è preso, a te?»

Ma non gliel'aveva chiesto con le intenzioni di arrabbiarsi, era in suo diritto solo per un minimo; più che altro voleva capire - anche se nella sua testa stesse girando tutto come al solito.

Il respiro profondo di Ermal quasi non lo fece saltare sul posto. «Non volevo, Fabri. Non volevo davvero.»

Era triste. Ciò lo rassicurò, almeno in parte.

«Ma per un attimo, un attimo solo...ho pensato a come sarebbe potuto essere se fossi stato a quello stesso identico modo, _ prima_...se avessi potuto tornare indietro...»

Una densa preoccupazione gli colò dalla gola nello stomaco. Fabrizio si voltò a guardare Ermal.

Fissava un punto avanti a sé, talmente concentrato che sicuramente stava guardando qualcosa che esisteva solo nella sua mente. «Se solo potessi tornare indietro, pensavo...»

Ora era un brivido gelido che gli scosse i fianchi. «Ermal», lo chiamò Fabrizio, ma non riusciva ancora a sollevare una mano, le braccia tutt'a un tratto pesanti come cemento.

Ermal non pareva averlo ascoltato, forse non lo percepiva nemmeno al suo fianco. Poi nascose il volto tra le mani, respirando intensamente.

Quando lo sollevò, lo sguardo che gli diede era lucido di lacrime, contratto da un dolore talmente intenso che colpì Fabrizio con una stilettata nel petto. «Non chiedermi più di farlo, Fabrizio», gli disse lui, la voce incrinata, i denti che battevano. «Non chiedermelo più. Non chiedermelo _ mai più! _»

Fabrizio riacquistò la sensibilità tutta d'un colpo, e si slanciò ad abbracciare Ermal. Sussurrandogli contro i capelli, lo portò con sé contro i cuscini del divano. «Ssh, ssh. Mi dispiace...»

«Non dirlo», gli disse Ermal, la bocca premuta contro la camicia di lui, gli occhi gonfi di lacrime che non riuscivano ad uscire per quanto si fosse allenato negli anni a trattenerle. Non riusciva nemmeno ad abbracciarlo di rimando, e la cosa lo faceva precipitare ancor più nella disperazione.

Ci pensò Fabrizio, prendendogli una mano. Gli passava il pollice sul dorso, senza stringergliela né altro.

Ermal sentiva la testa girargli all'impazzata. «E ora che facciamo?», gli chiese, la gola dolente per la voce rotta.

«Adesso...» Il mento sul capo di lui, Fabrizio sospirò; i riccioli gli solleticarono il collo, e non provò nient'altro che quella sensazione. «Adesso ce ne stiamo qui per un po'...e basta.»

Respirando al ritmo dell'altro, Ermal chiuse gli occhi. E basta.

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo tratto da I tuoi particolari, di Ultimo. La strofa in citazione proviene invece da Kill Of The Night, di Gin Wigmore.
> 
> Inutile dire che questa è stata e penso sarà la shot più difficile della serie. Oltre che del mio intero repertorio, anche futuro.  
Sono rimasta indecisa fino all'ultimo se calcare o meno la mano sull'aspetto psicologico di entrambi; ammetto di averlo infine scritto anche perché volevo vedere se ero in grado di trattare una cosa del genere. Scrivere in questo fandom mi spacca in due, perché da una parte c'è un aspetto che, a ignorarlo del tutto in contesti che non sono AU, è quasi irrealistico scrivere senza considerarlo esplicitamente o in sottotesto, ma dall'altra parte c'è sempre e comunque il concetto di due persone reali da rispettare in toto, che possano farci da prestavolto per le fic o meno. Non vorrei fosse una giustificazione, anche se mi sa tanto che lo è, ma nello scrivere con l'intenzione di tenersi più possibile IC - parlando in generale, giacché parlare di 'in character' verso persone reali non esiste nè in cielo nè in terra - prevale sempre la ricerca del benedetto realismo e del canon - parlando in generale anche qui, ché in un fandom RPF non esiste manco quello - e così, pur non volendo, qualche cosa la si lascia comunque trapelare, intuire, non tanto perché una storia abbia più 'sapore' ma perché quell'aspetto lì, qualunque esso sia, fa parte delle fibre del personaggio. Con tutto il rispetto che Meta e Moro hanno detto di provare verso i traumi dell'altro, non ce li vedo, se non altro nelle fanfiction, a farglieli riportare alla luce senza generare delle conseguenze, e senza una motivazione dietro che non sia seria e soprattutto inavvertita.  
Non sono molto fiera di me stessa come persona in questo momento, e questa volta parlo sul serio, perciò ditemi seriamente se ho esagerato, così modifico interamente il pezzo finale o anche cancello l'intera shot se vi ha disturbato, la sostituirò più avanti con una diversa.


End file.
